Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) refers to a technology in which a virtualization technology is used to design a network structure with industry standard servers, switches, and storage that are provided as virtualized communication devices. That is, the NFV technology implements network functions as virtualized software objects that can be run in existing industry standard servers and hardware. NFV technology may also be supported by a cloud computing technology and in some cases, may also utilize various industry-standard high volume server technologies.
Using NFV, networks may be implemented that scale easily due the inherent extensibility provided by virtualization. Nevertheless, conventional NFV architectures are generally implemented as enterprise level structures due to their relatively high level of complexity. Therefore, smaller organizations that may not have the resources or capital to warrant use of such enterprise level devices and may be limited in their ability to make use of this innovative architecture.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.